The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is that of hand-held power drills.
Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98. The applicant is not aware of prior art that specifically addresses the objects of this invention, nor any that teaches the disclosed implementation. There exists art intended to address tight space drilling: (Wrobel, U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,279), (Sassatelli U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,402). Wrobel and Sassatelli both recognize the impediments surrounding drilling tight spaces. However, Wrobel and Sassatelli accomplish tight space drilling through the use of mounting the apparatus between workpieces, and are not hand-held.
There exists art using novel right-angle drill mechanisms, such as that achieved through gearing (Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,438), that achieved by adding speeds and a larger motor (Potter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,088), or through attachments (Duennes, U.S. Pat. No. D439124). Murphy, Potter, and Duennes all recognize the benefits of a right-angle drill presentation, but they do not teach automatically of the drill feed. All require, to varying extent, some operator force.
Finally there exists relevant art intended to address problems of illumination (Hare, U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,761), and reducing stress on the operator (Bodine, US 20100107423 A1). Hara and Bodine do not identify anything resolved in the apparatus disclosed herein, except to illustrate that the field of hand-held right angle drills is a common field, due its usefulness.
None of the prior art teaches the three features of automatic driving of the drilling implement, together with the positional advantages of a right-hand drill, all in a hand-held apparatus.